ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Codelyokofan60
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to File:Ben 10 Poster Ripjaws by Jackademus.jpg. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Brianultimatedragon (Talk) 18:49, July 7, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Spam Stop making pages that arent't realated to Ben 10 and stealing people's pictures. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 23:41, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay :And for future references, sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~), and leave replies on the sender's talk page. (In this case, that talk page is this one.) :(˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 21:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Okay ::You still haven't done either. -_- ::(˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 22:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok srooy Codelyokofan60 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm serious..... Add credits if YOU take an image from deviantART, I swear, this is a WARNING. Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 07:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Just leave me alone Do you didn't read the policies? The policies say no stealing aliens. Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 14:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) im not stealing them if i was i wuld be saying i made them You take the pic, name, and abilities (maybe) and didn't give credits. That is considered a stealing. Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 14:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ok fine ill put Credits Yeah whatever. Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 14:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Just you watch Seriously, one of your alien was made by Willpinoy but you write Kjwarch? Pfft. Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 14:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Got used to Kj Warch Oh lol Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 14:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You might say no right ??? Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 14:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Me and you Buddys Didn't understand Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 08:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Friends me and you KKK Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 10:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Insult Do not call someone dumb just because they put one of your pages up for deletion. Especially when that user is trusted to never put something up for deletion for no reason. Roads is watching yooooour . 20:56, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and you also called us g*y in one comment of yours. Stop calling people dumb just because they don't like Code Lyoko. ........ 20:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :And I've never even heard of CL. (But it sounds familiar.) :Roads is watching yooooour . 21:06, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :go Check the Code Lyoko Wiki ::Okay. I didn't know there was a wiki for it. But I may check it out later and see at least what the show's about. ::Roads is watching yooooour . 16:23, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::ok I'm not shy I'm not shy I was just reading Ben 10: Master Weaponry and I was ignoring chat. I kept telling him not call me that and I even gave him a warning but he removed it. L - M - - 8 18:21, July 31, 2011 (UTC) OKay i need to tell him to stop hey can you plz make me a adim plz :Sorry, there are too many admins as is. There are no more users being made admins. Sorry. :Roads is watching yooooour . 18:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :its ok but you cam make users admins right ::Admins can and make other people , but bureaucrats, a higher rights level, can make other people , , and/or . And yes, I am a bureaucrat. ::Roads is watching yooooour . 20:16, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok Leave Don't leave. You haven't gotten into trouble or made any trouble for a while. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 18:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) are you sure ok Deletion Please use the delete template if you want to mark a page for deletion. Use the template drop-down and look for "Template:Delete." THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 20:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok RE: Thanks It's your birthday? THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 22:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Yea Profanity No profanity, even on chat. This is your last chat warning. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 13:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ok Roads can you help me make my Series plz if you do thanks if you dont i stink at Series RE Series I would love to help, but i'm kinda busy with Jack 10. Sorry. Aunt Steve! 15:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) its okay RE: Kickban It seems you are now free to chat again. Also, Redo kickbanned you. You get a notice saying who kickbanned you. It should have said that Redo did it. He's a chatmod. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 13:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) thank you roads you are the best Hey, Uhmmm Hey, are you dead or what? You are on chat since yesterday and not leaving. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 05:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC)' im okay Chat Your chat is really glitching. You've been on chat for 3 days straight! You should find out what's going on. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 16:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ok Suspended From Chat? Dude, what? You're overreacting. *facepalm* "Cries. Please man dont Send me back to MBSAV. I hate that Wiki. I beg of you!" *That is just weird overreacting. *You act like I'm murdering your children. *MBSAV? it means my baby stiiers a vampire. That wiki Sucks! -- Dunno I can't tell you if I like your new series if you don't tell me what it is. Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 00:09, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Bonehead Yes, you can use Bonehead. Just remeber to say that you borrowed him from me. I am Albedo10-ified! 19:28, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Icepick and Rubix Dude Yes you can use them. Just link them to my pages and say you borrowed them from me. I am Albedo10-ified! 19:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Darkflame and Atomix Yes you can use my Darkflame and Atomix. Just say you borrowed it from me. I am Albedo10-ified! 00:39, December 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: User pic It depends on how bad the swear is, but I don't really think you should put the pic here. HAPPY 2 0 1 2! 21:02, January 7, 2012 (UTC) It has only two swears put ok. RE: Fusion Wow. You just gave me a totally impossible task. I'll see what I can do in the way of originality and feasibility. ---****--- Roads 16:30,1/18/2012 Maybe... Maybe. Just give me an unpixelled picture to work with. ---****--- Roads 19:48,1/23/2012 Ok here RE: Bot Here's how to make a bot. #First up, download a bot software. I recommend AutoWikiBrowser. #Create an account for the bot. Name it anything. #Although not needed, Wikia to give your bot account the "Bot" flag is recommended. It's a separate user right, like Admin and BannedFromChat. This makes edits not show up in Wiki Activity or Recent Uploads, but you can make these appear with a setting on those pages. #Read the manual on Wikipedia to learn how to use it. #Log in to the bot account through AutoWikiBrowser and get editing! Using a bot is pretty complicated, but, like most wiki things, it becomes easy with practice. If you have any questions on AutoWikiBrowser functions, please ask in the Support Requests forum on Community Central. ---****--- Roads 20:04,1/23/2012